bleachfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kon
|aniversário = 30 de dezembro''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, página 49 |altura = 3 cm (pílula)Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, página 57 27 cm (bicho de pelúcia) 1,74 m (corpo do Ichigo) |peso = 5 g (pílula) 182 g (bicho de pelúcia) 61 kg (corpo do Ichigo) |afiliação = Grupo do Ichigo |equipe anterior = Karakura Superheroes, Karakura-Raizer Team |base de operações = Clínica Kurosaki, Mashiba, Cidade de Karakura, Japão, Mundo Humano |mangá = Volume 2, Capítulo 13 |anime = Episódio 6 |video game = Bleach: The Blade of Fate |japonês = Mitsuaki Madono Tite Kubo (Memories in the Rain OVA) |brasileiro = }} Kon é uma Alma Modificada Underpod (部下強化型 (アンダーポッド), Andāpoddo; Japonês para "Lower Part-Strengthened Form") criada durante o Projeto Ponta-de-Lança.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 15, páginas 9-11 Seu nome é um encurtamento de Kaizō Konpaku (改造 魂魄; Alma Modificada).Bleach mangá; Capítulo 17, páginas 16-17 Kon normalmente habita um leão de pelúcia, mas ocasionalmente se torna uma réplica de Ichigo Kurosaki com o uso de pílulas de Alma, tomando conta do corpo humano de Ichigo. Aparência Kon ocupa o corpo de um pequeno leão de pelúcia na maior parte do tempo, o boneco tem um corpo castanho claro com costuras para cima e para baixo do corpo todo, os braços e pernas cada um tem quatro garras planas, que servem como os dedos das mãos e pés. Um botão é colocado no centro do corpo onde o umbigo seria, ele tem dois olhos negros e pequenas orelhas rosa por dentro, sua cabeça é surpreendentemente simples quando vista de lado, ele tem uma juba marrom, e um pequeno rabo. Personalidade Kon é bastante pervertido, se preocupando com sexo na maior parte do tempo, ele muitas vezes tenta tomar vantagem do seu corpo de pelúcia, para fazer as garotas lhe abraçarem nos peitos, Kon é especialmente atraído por garotas com peitos grandes, o que faz Orihime o centro de muitas de suas fantasias, ele gosta de caramelo, Kon as vezes é pretensioso, e se refere como o rei de Nova York Enredo Kon foi uma das últimas almas modificadas criadas pelo projeto ponta de lança, uma operação que fez almas artificiais concebidas para melhorar a fisiologia humana, eram usadas em corpos mortos afim de ajudar os shinigamis a lutar com os Hollows. Pouco depois de sua criação o projeto foi considerado desumano pela Soul Society e foi encerrado, e todas as almas modificadas foram desfeitas, Kon, no entanto, teve a sorte de escapar e acabou na sala de armazenamento do Urahara Shop, dentro de um Gikongan, Kisuke Urahara colocou o Gikongan contaminado em uma caixa designada como "pobre mercadoria" e tinha a intenção de eliminá-lo, mas nunca o fez. =''Poderes & Habilidades'' = Especialista em combate mano a mano:'' Durante as poucas vezes que Kon está em combate, ele provou ser capaz de se garantir sozinho; além de possuir todas as habilidades de combate potenciais de quem está vivendo, ele foi projetado para ter força nas pernas excepcionalmente poderosas. Ele era capaz de afastar Ichigo em combate usando apenas chutes com a perna, e é capaz de chutar Hollows enormes 'Força Aprimorada: Com a perna reforçada ele também é capaz de saltar mais de 13 metros e 56 centímetros de uma posição de pé no corpo de Ichigo, e sem esforço esmagar uma cerca de metal com um único chute. ''Velocidade Aprimorada': Kon pode correr 100 metros em 3.8 segundos. ''Poder Espíritual: ''Sendo um Alma Modificada, Kon possui algum poder espiritual, embora não tanto quanto seres humanos espiritualmente conscientes, como Yasutora Sado ou Orihime Inoue. Referências en:Kon de:Kon es:Kon fr:Kon Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Alma Modificada